Lizzy's Contract
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: After Ceil leaves with Sebastian, Lizzy creates her OWN demon contract in hopes of finding her lost fiance. *Set after season 2*
1. Chapter 1: Her Maid, Accepting

_I WISH I OWNED KUROSHITSUJI!_

**_Lizzy's Contract _**

_**Ya know, I'm kinda disappointed in you CeilxLizzy fans. In the VERY small handful of non-yaoi Ceil fics out there, nobody thought to make one about Lizzy getting a contract? Honestly. (And if you did, I'd love a link to it) Well, here is MY take on what happened after season 2. **_

**Chapter 1- Her Maid, Accepting**

"Accepting my contract means you are now unable to pass through the gates of Heaven." A dark, but somehow, warm, feminine voice called through the dark chamber hall where Elizabeth Midford lie on a table.  
"I'm aware of what will happen," The girl said quietly. "And I and willing to accept it."  
"Very well. Your curse mark will be on your left palm. We have agreed to the Maid Aesthetics, correct?"  
"Correct."  
"Very well. It is time to wake up, my lady."  
"Wait. For breakfast, I'd like mint salad with salmon!"  
"Yes, my lady."

-  
_August 31st, 1889. Time: 8:00 in the Morning_

The curtains of Lizzy Midford's bedroom were opened quietly and tied to the wall.  
"It is time to wake up young mistress." A calming voice muttered to the girl. Lizzy's jade eyes opened and she sat up, stretching.

"As you requested last night, your breakfast this morning is a mint salad with thinly sliced, baked salmon. We have the choice of scones, tea biscuits or two small fruit pies on the side. Which would you like?"  
"The fruit pies, please!" The girl smiled. "This morning's tea will be Full Moon Drop in the Cheshire cups you had shipped here from South Africa. Will that do?"  
"Yes! Those cups are so cute!" The girl squealed as a cup was set down and a hot brown liquid was poured in. Lizzy inhaled deeply and said,  
"Mmm. It smells amazing!" The woman in front of her nodded, her jet black hair complementing her amber eyes and navy blue maid uniform.  
"What is my schedule for the day?" Lizzy asked.  
"You have a dance lesson at two o'clock and a chess lesson in approximately one hour. Also, Alois Trancy has sent over a footman saying he will be over tonight for dinner." The small girl sighed.  
"I can cancel your plans if you wish to look for Mister Phantomhive." The demon said opening Lizzy's dressing cabinet.  
"No. I wish to wait until I have a clear schedule, just for one day, so I don't disappoint anybody."  
"Is there a dress you wish to wear today, young mistress?"  
"Yes, the blue one I wore boating with Ceil." The demon pulled a blue dress and a hat out of the closet and set them both down on the girl's bed.  
"Do I have the clothes I had previously at the Phantomhive manor back yet?"  
"No. Would you like me to contact Mey-Rin and tell her to bring them over?"  
"Yes. And tell her she can stay for dinner, so she should wear something nice. And she should bring Bardroy and Finny! And they should look nice too!"  
"Yes, my lady." The woman said, bowing and slowly walking out of the room. Lizzy stood from her bed and walked over to the small table that held her breakfast. She put the fork in her mouth and chewed slowly. She smiled.  
"Mmm! This is a good as it looks!" She said, before taking another forkful of food and putting it in her mouth. Her left hand was unconsciously closing in and out on the circle with a flowered star in it, a slight pain seizing through her fingers each time they touched the mark. She was wincing a little bit less each time she did so, which meant she was getting used to the small twinge of pain. She pulled a pair of white gloves with small heart designs woven into the bottom of the cuffs out of her top dressing cabinet drawer and slipped them on. She walked over to her bedside table that held her tea and picked up the small white cup that had the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland on it. She inhaled again before smiling._ It's going to be okay Lizzy. You'll find Ceil. Sarah will help you._ She thought before taking a long, slow sip from the cup.

-  
_ August 31st, 1889. Time: 8:27 in the Morning_

A knock came to the door.  
"Enter!" A tall woman will long blonde hair walked into Lizzy's room.  
"Oh, good morning mother!" Lizzy chanted before taking another sip of tea from her Cheshire cup.  
"Good morning, Elizabeth."  
"Mother, you know I prefer to be called Liz-"  
"That is invalid!" Her mother cried.  
"What?"  
"Elizabeth is a fine name!" A sigh escaped Lizzy's lips.  
"Mother, I do believe we've had this argument before. Can you please get to your intended point?" The blonde's mother coughed slightly and straightened her posture.  
"Right, right. It's about that new maid of yours. She is scaring the other members of the house; staff and noblemen."  
"What's the problem? Sarah hasn't done anything wrong, why are you being mean to her?"  
"She is your maid dear, it is out of place to order around someone else's maid unless direct permission is given," Her mother began to say. "However, I AM your mother. I am allowed to order you around without direct permission. And I'm ordering you to get rid of "Sarah" or whatever that woman is called." Her mother said with a slight, "humpf."  
"And as your daughter, and Sarah's master, I refuse to let her leave. She is MY maid, and you CANNOT tell me that I have to get rid of her." Lizzy finished, also with a "humpf."  
"Fine. Your maid must only be a maid. She will TELL the cook what to make you for your meals, NOT make it for you. She will launder your clothes, NOT buy you new ones."  
"Mother, I believe you are confused as to what a maid is." Lizzy taunted. Her mother's brow furrowed, even farther than Lizzy thought humanly possible.  
"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. You are NOT allowed to-" A sharp rap came to the door.  
"Enter!" Lizzy said, happy that this conversation with her mother had been brought to a halt.  
"I have come to collect the dirty dishes." Sarah said smoothly.  
"That's fine." Lizzy said over her shoulder.  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Very well." Sarah said, setting down the plate, silver and cup before walking over and beginning to make the bed.  
"I said we were in the middle of something." Lady Midford told the raven haired woman.  
"But my young mistress said otherwise, and I answer to her and only her unless I receive direct orders saying otherwise." The woman said, fluffing a pillow and setting it in the correct position on the girl's bed.  
"Also my lady, you have a chess lesson in seventeen minutes." Sarah said, placing Lizzy's nightgown on a hanger.  
"Thank you Sarah. Mother, I must prepare for my lessons." The girl's mother frowned and huffed out of the room.  
"What is wrong with your mother? Is she sick?"  
"I don't know. Maybe she's mad about me not being engaged to Ceil anymore."  
"Well, you had to break it off, the boy died." Sarah said, pulling Lizzy's hair back into it's four pony tails.  
"He didn't die. I spoke, no I DANCED with Ceil the DAY that card said he "died" and nothing was out of the ordinary."  
"That is strange. Nobody had seen him for a few days since the scene at the Trancy manor?"  
"Nope. That was his last day. THAT was the day he died. Alois Trancy had nothing to do with Ceil himself dying. That part was Alois' maid, Hanna Annafellows. Alois had been killed by HIS demon butler, Claude Faustus. He merged Ceil and Alois' memories and gained a contract with Ceil. But, Ceil's butler, Sebastian Michaelis came in and killed Claude and I think Hanna. At least, that was the story Alois told me last time he was here." _**(A/N: Alois is a demon too, (at least in here, anyway) for all you people**__**who don't know that.)**_ A large noise came from the grandfather clock on Lizzy's wall.  
"I believe you have a chess lesson, young mistress."

-  
_ August 31st, 1889. Time: 9:00 in the Morning_

The man sitting in the parlor of the Midford mansion was a man of little words. Most of Lizzy's learning came from playing actual games and when Lizzy was about to do something that would cost her the game, the man would say a few words and they would start the game over. Of the forty-some odd games the two had played, Lizzy had won the game only twice and even then, the man had given her a few pointers along the way. Lizzy's pawn went forward two and the man's king's knight moved from it's position and took it. Lizzie pulled out her queen's bishop and the knight fell. Minutes later, it was the man's king, queen, one bishop and two pawns against Lizzy's three pawns, a king, a queen and a rook. More minutes passed and Lizzy had taken his king.

-  
_ August 31st, 1889. Time: 12:02 in the Afternoon_

"This afternoon's lunch will be Victoria Pound Cake with lemon and orange slices on top, served with a Pork Roast, cooked with a light French wine. Your tea will be Earl Gray served in the Blue Plated China." Sarah said, setting down a cup and a few plates. Lizzy picked up a fork and licked her lips hungrily.  
"It looks great, Sarah! And the cake is adorable!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Let's see how it tastes." The fork cut off a piece of the pork and it went into her mouth. Lizzy smiled.  
"A little on the chewy side, but other than that, perfect!" The fork went soaring towards the cake.  
"Mmm! It tastes amazing!" Sarah nodded and said,  
"I'm glad you enjoy it. Master Trancy will be over at four o'clock and Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Finnian will be over around four thirty. Your dance lesson is in one and a half hours and dinner will be served at six o'clock."  
"That's perfect! And for dinner, surprise me!" Lizzy exclaimed, digging her fork back into the cake.  
"Yes, my lady."

-  
_ August 31st, 1889. Time: 1:58 in the Afternoon. _

Lizzy turned the handle of her dance lesson room's door and walked in.  
"Good afternoon, lady Elizabeth!" A voice cooed from inside. Her dance teacher, Miss Dana, loved to listen to music while doing anything, and kept a gramophone in every room of her house. She also had one in her carriage and five in her cellar in case she lost one, or five.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Dana." The woman smiled.  
"Are we ready to pick up where we left off?"  
"Yes!" Lizzy said, standing from her chair and pulling on her gloves.  
"Why are you putting on gloves?"  
"I like these gloves. They're so cute!" That was Lizzy's excuse. If anybody asked about the gloves that she usually never wore, she'd simply say they were cute, as everyone in England knew, Lizzy Midford LOVED cute things.  
"They are!" Miss Dana turned on the music and told Lizzy to step one way and then the other.

_ August 31st, 1889. Time: 3:07 in the Afternoon_

"Here is your afternoon tea, my lady." Sarah said, setting down a cup and a plate with a scone on it.  
"Thank you!" Lizzy said, through a mouthful of scone.  
"Mister Trancy will be over in fifty five minutes and the trio from the Phantomhive manor will be over in one hour and twenty five minutes. Would you like be to begin preparations for dinner?" Sarah asked, refilling Lizzy's cup.  
"Yes!" Lizzy said, reaching for the teacup.

-  
_August 31st, 1889. Time: 4:06 in the evening _

There was one thought that crossed Lizzy's mind when she was with Alois Trancy. Gingerbread. She didn't know how he did it, and she really didn't care, but when he was around her, the teenage demon smelled like gingerbread.

"It's so nice to see you Lizzy!" Alois said, wrapping the girl in a bear hug.  
"Hello, Alois."  
"Soooo, how have you been!"  
"I got a new maid. Sarah!" On cue, Sarah came down the stairs with a platter of tea and cakes.  
"Alois, this is Sarah Angelo. My demon contract." Lizzy could see Alois' eyes widen.  
"Sarah. Is that what they're calling you these days?"  
"Until my contract is complete, that is my name." Sarah said with small bow.  
"Wow. I never thought "Sarah" would be the type of girl to take on a contract, MUCH less the Maid Aesthetics. That's why I stay single, not burdening myself with contracts."  
"Trust me, in six hundred years, you'll be taking contracts."

-  
_ August 31st, 1889. Time: 4:34 in the Evening._

Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Finny stood at the door, all dressed as best as they could.  
"Hello!" Lizzy yelled, crashing into the three of them. Alois stood at the top of the stairs, smiling. _She really has grown since I danced with her at my Halloween party._ He thought.  
"Mister Trancy! It's nice to see you, it is!" Mey-Rin called up to the blonde. Her dress was black with silver accents, probably a gift from "Sebastian" before he left. Actually, Alois guess that all of their clothes were gifts from the demon. Finnian and Bardroy were in suits that fit them perfectly, so they couldn't have taken them from Ceil Phantomhive's closet.  
"So, how've you been, shorts?" Shorts was Bardroy's accommodated name for Alois since he was always wearing short shorts.  
"Oh, just wonderful." He said, crossing his arms slightly.  
"Hello Master Trancy!" Finny's happy voice screamed up. Alois started to descend the stairs and Lizzy came up with the Phantomhive servants. Mey-Rin had curled her hair lightly and then clipped her bangs back with pin shaped like the Phantomhive crest.  
"You may wait in the parlor until dinner is ready." Sarah said, showing the five of them to a room full of books.  
"Mey-Rin, you might want to be careful so you don't trip." Lizzy said, snatching the glasses of the the ex-assassin's face.  
"P-please give those back, Lady Elizabeth! I need them!" Mey-Rin yelped, grasping for her glasses. Her eyes caught something and she threw a sword from the wall towards a figure sneaking around with a box.  
"Ahhh!" The man turned out to be the man coming with the teacups that Mey-Rin had just threw a sword at.  
"I'm sorry, sir, I am!" The redhead yelped.  
"Without her glasses, she can't see." Bardroy said, snatching them out of Lizzy's hands. The lenses were already gone and Lizzy said,  
"There! You still have the frames, all you need are the new lenses!"

-  
_ August 31st, 1889. Time: 9:38 At Night_

"Goodnight, young mistress. Do you have a suggestion as to what you will have for breakfast?"  
"No. Surprise me, just like you did at dinner! Yum!"  
"Yes, my lady."

_**There's chapter 1!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Her Maid, Searching

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! **

**Lizzy's Contract **

**Chapter 2: Her Maid, Searching**

**_Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it!_**

_-_  
_September 1st, 1889. Time: 7:01 in the Morning_

"Young mistress, it's time to wake up." Sarah Angelo said, pulling back the curtains of Lizzy Midford's bedroom window. A yawn emerged from the bed. Lizzy Midford sat up, stretching. Her hands went over jade eyes and through blonde hair.  
"Your breakfast this morning will be a light vanilla yogurt with fresh blueberries served with cherry scones and Earl Gray tea in the Blue Plated China cups. Will this be sufficient?"  
"Yes!" A steaming cup of tea was set down on a plate next to the small girl.  
"Mmm! It smells great!" Lizzy said, taking a large sip.  
"Thank you my lady."  
"What's my schedule for today?" Lizzy asked between sips.  
"You have a meeting with your mother at noon. That is it."  
"That's it?" Lizzy said, as Sarah walked to her design cabinet, pulling out a light pink dress with frilly lace and a pair of gloves with hearts woven into the top, just lacy enough to show some of her hand without showing the cursed mark.  
"Do you intend to search for Mister Phantomhive?"  
"Yes! And could I have a little bit more sugar on my yogurt?"  
"Oh course." The woman said, sprinkling a white power on top of a small cup.  
"Here you are, young mistress."  
"Thank you!"  
"It's fresh, just made this morning."  
"It's really good!" Lizzy said, biting into the cherry scone.  
"Your mother said something last night about you needing more fruit in your meals, so I incorporated more fruit into today's breakfast and lunch. Your dinner will be on the road, so we will stop at a restaurant, if that is alright."  
"It's fine."

_-_  
_September 1st, 1889. Time: 11:58 in the Morning_

Lizzy Midford walked into her parlor.  
"Good morning Elizabeth."  
"Good morning mother!" The blonde said with a smile. The door opened again and Sarah walked in with a tray full of tea.  
"Your noon tea will be Jasmine delivered from India, in the Cheshire cups." The woman said, setting down two cups.  
"Thank you, Sarah. You may leave now."  
"Yes, my lady." The woman said with a slight bow, walking out of the room.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about, mother?"  
"Elizabeth, we have to find you a new fiancé. I have a few people in mind, but since Ceil was your fiancé and I know how much you loved him, I'll let you-"  
"Stop right there."  
"What?" Her mother asked.  
"I don't WANT another fiancé! I'm in love with Ceil and nobody can change that!" Lady Midford's face showed horror and shock. It wasn't like her daughter to have angry outbursts unless she was screaming at an opponent during a fencing match.  
"My dear, Ceil has pass-"  
"No he hasn't! Ceil is alive! And if he isn't, he's still out there walking! My Ceil is a demon, not DEAD!"  
"Elizabeth..."  
"No, mother! I'm leaving after this meeting and my lunch to search for him, and there is no way in HELL you are stopping me!"  
"Elizabeth Midford you are NOT allowed to speak to me that way!" Lady Midford said, standing bolt upright.  
"Well, I'm going to lunch." Lizzy said, standing as well and putting her hand on the door knob.  
"Lizzy..."  
"What?" The girl said, trying not to hug her mother for calling her the name she liked.  
"I'm sorry. You may leave if you must. But please, come home soon. And if you must, bring Master Phantomhive."  
"Thank you mother." Lizzy said, turning the knob and walking outside.  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered to the closed door, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

_-_  
_September 1st, 1889. Time: 12:48 in the Morning_

"This afternoon's lunch will be a mint salad with strawberries, raspberries and blackberries. Your tea will be Camomile in your Phantomhive Crest glasses," Sarah said, setting several plates and cups in front of Lizzy.  
"We have blueberry cakes and vanilla yogurt on the side. Will this be alright?"  
"Yes!" Lizzy said, attacking her salad with a fork. "But what about supper?" The blonde said between mouthfuls of scones and tea.  
"I will find an appropriate menu for you."  
"Okay!" Lizzy said, biting into the last bit of her food and swallowing the last bit of tea.  
"Are you finished, young Mistress?"  
"Yes!" Sarah picked up the remaining plates and cups.

A few minutes later, the woman came back in and said,  
"Your carriage awaits, young Mistress."

_-_  
_September 1st, 1889. Time: 6:27 in the Evening._

The horse-drawn carriage pulled up in front of a large building.  
"This place appears to have food for sale," Sarah said. "Will this be acceptable, young Mistress?"  
"Yes." Lizzy said, stretching her arms. She rubbed her jade eye with her hands.  
"Sarah?..."  
"Yes, my Lady?"  
"What is my wish?"  
"Your wish is to remain with Ceil Phantomhive until the end of time." Sarah replied, almost like a machine.  
"How would I do that?"  
"The only justifiable answer is for you to give your soul to blackness and become a demon, but that would violate the contract." I long, depressed sigh escaped Lizzy's lips.  
"May we eat now, Sarah?"  
"Of course, my Lady." Sarah said, climbing out of the carriage and holding out a gloved hand for Lizzy to take.  
"Thank you!"  
"There is nothing to be thanked for." Sarah replied.  
"Okay..." Lizzy tried not to sound hurt. Even Ceil wouldn't do that. He'd say "you're welcome," or at least a slight "hn."

The restaurant was obviously meant to accompany a small amount of travelers, something which was not there. The room was completely full of people, wall to wall, packed in like canned fish.  
"Maybe, we should eat elsewhere?" Sarah said after a few seconds.  
"Good evening, Ladies," A woman said, walking up to the two of them. "Table for two?"  
"Yes." Sarah said.  
"It's going to be a short wait until we can seat you." The woman said.  
"I am Elizabeth Phantomhive. Is there a table for me now?" The woman gulped. The Phantomhive name was slightly frowned upon, but nonetheless, they were about as noble as they could get.  
"R-right this way." The woman said, seating them at a table.  
"Thank you!" Lizzy said cheerfully.  
"So, what brings a Phantomhive to these parts of England?"  
"I'm traveling to meet a man. For business, of course."  
"Interesting." Lizzy and probably even Sarah could tell this woman had an American accent. She was probably born here, raised there and then came back.  
"Here is a list of what we will be serving tonight." The woman said, holding out two menus. Sarah took both and ordered immediately.  
"O-okay." The woman said, walking away.

A soft sigh escaped Lizzy's lips.  
"Is something wrong, young mistress? Are you unhappy with your dinner tonight?" Sarah asked blankly.  
"No. I just miss him." The blonde said, rubbing her left hand with her right.  
"We will find him. I have been ordered to do so, there for, I will." Sarah said, a empty sound in her voice.

_-_  
_September 2, 1889. Time: 12:00 Midnight._

Her young mistress had fallen asleep hours ago but the demon had remains awake, not sleeping for pretty obvious reasons.  
"A soul as pure and clean as yours should have never been involved with people like myself, or Ceil Phantomhive," The woman said, brushing a lock of hair out of Lizzy's face. "How ever pure his soul was in comparison to yours. However, your soul has a certain sweet aroma that is oddly different. Most people who sign contracts don't have anything left to loose and want to kill someone before we take their souls. However, Mister Phantomhive is certainly not someone with nothing left to loose. He has found a new life after earthly life as a demon. And you still wish nothing more than to be with him. It is interesting. May your dreams be sweet for now, young Mistress."

**_Chapter 2! It's pretty short, I know. But when you have about 10 other stories to write chapters for, a small chapter is better than nothing. So, please R&R! -Chiharu-chan!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Maid, His Butler, Moving

I don't own Kuroshitsuji

**Lizzy's Contract **

**Chapter 3**

**His Butler, Her Maid, Moving **

**_FINALLY! I got to a place where Ceil and Sebastian can be inserted into the story! Well, enjoy!_**

-  
September 2, 1889. Time: ?

I figure appeared in the dark, far away from Lizzy, but walking closer.  
"Who are you?" She demanded as the figure stepped closer.  
"Hehe. You don't recognize me?" The figure stepped into the light surrounding the girl. Ceil Phantomhive.  
"C-Ceil!" She screamed, throwing her arms around his body. "I'm so glad you're alive!"  
"Alive?" Ceil asked. "I am not alive, Elizabeth."  
"O-oh. That's right," Lizzy said, looking at the ground. "You sold your soul to Satan." Tears formed in her eyes.  
"Please don't cry, Lizzy."  
"I miss you, Ceil." Lizzy said, the tears starting to break through her lids.  
"I miss you too." He said, returning the gesture.  
"Come home." She said with a choked back sob.  
"I am home. I am just not where you call home."  
"I want you to make a home with me. I love you Ceil."  
"I love you too, Lizzy. But I am not coming back. But- What is on your hand?" He said, grabbing Lizzy's gloved left hand.  
"What do you mean?" She said, looking at Ceil's eyepatch. He pulled the glove from her hand and froze when he saw the circle with a flowery star in it.  
"You... signed a contract?" He said, running demonic fingers over the mark.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because. If you come back, I'll think about telling you." She said. Ceil turned away from her.  
"Lizzy, make your contract null immediately."  
"No."  
"Now."  
"No."  
"NOW!" He screamed, his bloody red eye staring into her soul and tearing off a minuscule piece of it.  
It was sweet, but too innocent. This was wearing off, due to the contract. He quiet liked the taste, actually. It had been a whole since he'd tasted a soul quiet like hers.  
"Goodbye. Lizzy." He said, brushing his lips softly against hers.  
"Ceil..." But, he disappeared.

-  
September 2, 1889. Time: 7:42 in the Morning.

"CEIL!" Lizzy screamed, throwing out her hand and having the tips of her fingers brush against Sarah's cheeks.  
"Is something wrong young mistress?"

-  
September 2, 1889. Time: 7:42 in the Morning

Ceil Phantomhive was jolted from his sleep.  
"Young Master?" Sebastian said from across the room.  
"What?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Alright." Sebastian said. The house they were in was fairly large, nothing close to the Phantomhive manor, but the largest building in town until they had finished the mansion he would soon live in.

The members of this town were kind, and mostly half demons. Yes, after almost three years of searching, Sebastian and Ceil had finally found a place that treated demons and humans the same. There were many half demon children running around in the streets, playing with various full human and demons around their age.  
"Sebastian..." Ceil said, looking out into the streets.  
"Yes?"  
"Bring me a telephone."

The phone slammed menacingly down on the receiver.  
"DAMMIT!"  
"Is something wrong, young master?"  
"Elizabeth left her mansion in a carriage two days ago with her maid!" He almost yelled, grinding his teeth.  
"Why?"  
"Nobody knows. I surmised that her mother was lying when she said she didn't know, but I think it was just the shock of hearing my voice since she probably still believed I was dead." He said with a sort of tsk.  
"What about Lady Elizabeth?"  
"Her mother says she has no idea where she went, and I can't think of anything."  
_You know that's a lie._ A part of him said. _She probably went out to search for you. It said. Remember your dream? If you could taste her soul, than it was her dream too._  
"My lord, some of the townsfolk wish to speak to you." Sebastian said, showing a hand to the door.  
"Alright." Ceil said, standing up and pushing Lizzy's memory to the back of his mind. For now...

-  
September 2, 1889. Time: 7:49 in the Morning

"Master Phantomhive?" Sarah asked questioningly.  
"Yeah! It was scary, too!" Lizzy said, taking a small bite of a ripe, green pear.  
"An interesting dream. Might you be sick, young mistress?"  
"I don't feel sick," Lizzy said, putting her right hand on her forehead. "Do I seem sick to you, Sarah?  
"No, my lady. But sometimes an illness isn't just of the body, it's of the mind."  
"I don't think I'm going mad, of that what you're getting at..." Lizzy said, crossing her arms.  
"I said nothing of that, my lady."  
"Okay." She took another sip of tea and had more pear slices.

-  
September 2, 1889. Time: 5:18 in the Evening.

"Master Phantomhive..." A small half demon girl said, looking up at Ceil.  
"Hn." Ceil said, eating some more meat.  
"I wanted to ask you... Is London pretty?" Ceil's fork touched the plate.  
"What?"  
"I-is London pretty?"  
"... Beautiful."  
"Did you like it there?"  
"I had good times. But I spent most of my time at my mansion outside of London with Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian, Pluto, Tanaka, Lizzy-"  
"Who's Lizzy?" The girl asked, clearing his plates away and eating a small scrap left on one of them.  
"She was my fiancé."  
"I bet she was pretty."  
"... She was." The demon said, staring into the distance at a human-demon couple with their child.

-  
September 2, 1889. Time: 10:27 at Night.

"Good night Sarah."  
"Sleep well, young Mistress." Sarah said, pouring the remnants of Lizzy's tea down her throat.

The pair was in a hotel with dusty walls and unmade beds. Sarah had spent an hour cleaning the room to a room fit for someone as powerful as Lizzy, and even still she was unhappy with the bedlinen.  
"Goodnight, Sarah!"  
"Goodnight, my Lady." Sarah said, blowing out the candle and walking out the door for the night.

**_Chapter 3! I hope you liked it! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Her Maid, Following Him

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! **

**Lizzy's Contract **

**Chapter 4: Her Maid, Following Him **

_** GRRRRRRR! *Slams head on desk repeatedly* It's REALLY hard for me to write this story without Japanese suffixes... And furthermore, it's really hard for me not to have a lot of swearing in it... :,( AND on top of that, I've been writing really short, really shitty chapters for you guys! I mean, this chapter SUCKS! AND IT'S SO. FUCKING. SHORT!**_

_** But I'm just venting. Anyways, R&R! (._.)**_

-  
September 3, 1889. Time: 6:58 in the Morning

Sunlight started to spill from the poorly-made curtains well before Sarah had gotten up to wake her Mistress. She decided to hang up some extra bedsheets on the windows, and she supposed that would work until she needed to wake her.

-  
September 3, 1889. Time: 7:26 in the Morning

"This morning's breakfast will be pancakes with a light blueberry syrup," A chef said as Sarah left him into the room. "We also have a small bowl of assorted fruits on the side as well as a scone." Lizzy rubbed her eyes and smiled.  
"That's fine!" She quipped. The chef smiled back and left the room, wheeling the small cart down the hall.

Sarah handed her Mistress some tea and her scone. Lizzy ate and drank like it was the first time she ever had. Sarah set out a dress and Lizzy's other clothes and handed the small girl the rest of her food.

-  
September 3, 1889. Time: 11:24 At Night

Lizzy was curled up in the corner of the carriage that was waiting on the street for the black-cloaked maid to return.

Sarah was standing inside the pub, looking for someone to tell her which way she should go.

She had settled on a man who was a little taller than she was, sitting in a desolate corner of the bar, sipping at his drink and ignoring the rest of the world going on around him. He should know what she was talking about.

She walked over and sat down in front of him.  
"I'm Sarah Angelo," She led, fixing her skirt and looking in his eyes.  
"Do you know where I could find someone currently under the name Sebastian Michaelis?" The man looked up at her.  
"Did you fall in love with a human, Miss?"  
"No, I am under contract with someone who was fallen in love with a demon." The man nodded, and took another large gulp of whiskey. The glass was set down solemnly.  
"Here. I can only give you this," The man said, pulling a folder slip of paper out of his coat pocket. Sarah heard rustling and she could tell there were at least three more identical to that one. "'X' is where we are now. Follow it to the red 'X' and you should find what you're lookin' for." The man spoke in a heavy Scottish accent. Sarah could tell his last contract had lasted for quite some time and had been somewhere in said country.  
"Thank you, Sir." She gave a small bow and left the pub with a small smile on her lips.

She got back in the carriage and told the driver to head west. She had achieved the first part of her Mistress' wish.  
"I want to find Ceil Phantomhive and live with him forever." The living with him forever part was kinda bad. Forever, when put under contract meant, FOREVER. Sarah was quite hesitant about this. She had no idea how she would make her Mistress a demon while still being able to consume her soul.

The tan-skinned demon had been pondering this for some time, actually. She wondered this same thing every time she watched her Mistress sleep. Every. Time.  
"How?" She breathed, her mind clustered with thoughts and such.  
"Nghh..." Lizzy said, turning over in her sleep. Sarah pushed a finger on her own lips and smiled.  
"Goodnight, My Lady."

**Chapter 4! I know, it's terrible and shitty and shitty and terrible. But, I hope it's okay for what it is... -Chiharu**


	5. Chapter 5: Her Maid, Adding

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

Lizzy's Contract

Chapter 5: Her Maid, Adding

**_Okay, so after the epic fail that was the last chapter of this story, I promised myself I'd make this chapter at LEAST 1,500 words and that it wouldn't suck! So, fingers crossed! R&R!_**

**-**  
_September 4, 1889. Time: 7:23 in the Morning_

"Please wake up, young Mistress." Sarah cooed to the small girl asleep on the other side of the velvet-lined carriage. The decor was simple, a green design with gold and silver decal. It wasn't the Midford family's best carriage, but it was one of the top four.

Lizzy's jade eyes slowly blinked open.  
"...G'morning Sarah..." The maid poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her.  
"Thank you..." Lizzy said, setting next to her and stretching her small arms. She then picked up the cup and put it to her lips.  
"I completed the first half of your wish." Lizzy's eyes got wide as the demon said those words.  
"Wh-what?" Sarah pulled the poorly drawn map the man had given her the night before out of her overcoat pocket and unfolded it for her Mistress to look at.  
"I've given the coach driver the directions and we should be at our first destination in a days time," The small girl pointed to a few x's that were circled on the map.  
"That are those?"  
"Those are a few places that we have to stop on our journey to the town we are looking for," The woman explained. "We will be at the first stop around morning tomorrow and the second a few days later, and then the third a day or two after that."  
"Uh, okay then!" Lizzy smiled. "Oh, this is gonna be great! I'll finally get to see Ceil again and we can be together!" She wolfed down the rest of her tea and beckoned for more. The demon obliged and handed her a raspberry scone as well.  
"Huh? Oh, thanks, Sarah!" Lizzy took a bite of scone and a sip of tea and beckoned for her maid to continue with her explanation.  
"This third stop will be about twenty miles out of the the actual village we are looking for and it will simply be some people talking about what's going to happen once we are in the village. From there, we are "home free" I suppose." The demon smiled contently as she said this.  
"How do you know all this, Sarah?"  
"All demons know of this place. Almost none of us know where it is, however."  
"Recap please. At the first stop, what happens?"  
"At the first stop, we have to have our carriage checked for anything that might be bad for the upcoming village. We also have to begin traveling with a half-demon from the village."  
"The second stop?" Lizzy asked, dripping the last of her tea down her throat and asking for more and another scone.  
"The second stop is a small town about seventy miles out of the village we are going to," The maid replied, giving the girl the foods she desired. "I would like to visit someone for a few minutes and then we may continue."  
"Okay! What about stop three?"  
"Stop three is another check of the contents of your carriage and then the half-demon traveling with you simply gives you the remaining directions and you continue until we get to the town. It should take only five or six days."  
"Five or six days?" Lizzy groaned. "That's waaaaaaaay too long!"  
"I'm sorry my lady, but there is nothing I can do to make the trip go faster." Lizzy frowned.  
"Anything else I should know about with this map?"  
"There a few manors we can stay at for some nights, but we will be spending a majority of our time in this carriage." Lizzy frowned again and looked out the window at the trees.

Autumn in wherever in the world the pair was, certainly was a beautiful sight. There weren't any fallen leaves yet, at it was still early September, but there was the scent of fall in the air. It smelled fantastic to Lizzy.  
"Autumn here sure is pretty..." She told Sarah.  
"Yes, it is." The woman agreed. Lizzy opened the carriage window and looking out, breathing in the warm air.  
"I'm going to like it if the weather there is like just like this this time of year. Of course, I'm going to like it anyway, being with Ceil forever, but the nice weather will add to it!" She said, reaching out and missing, so instead having Sarah hang out of the window and pluck the ripe pears from the trees.

The demon had about fifty fairly large-sized pears before she ran out of trees to pick the fruit from.  
"Thank you Saaaaaaaaraaahhh." Lizzy sing-songed as the lady began to slice the pears for the girl.  
"It's nothing, my Lady." The woman said, putting the slices on a small plate and handing them to the girl.

-  
_September 5, 1889. Time: 10:17 in the Morning_

Lizzy's carriage zipped along the dirt paths to the village hurriedly. Sarah had told the man if they weren't to the first stop by 11 am, she'd kill him with a pear._ (How? I don't know)_Lizzy was still asleep, Sarah had let her rest because she allowed her to stay up late last night at the small inn they stayed at, eating scones and playing card games.

Sarah looked out the window. She saw a large brick building about ten minutes from them and hoped, no, prayed it was the first stop.  
"Miss Angelo!" The driver shouted. "That's it! I-I think..."

He drove up to the building and Sarah got out.  
"Hello." A man said, walking up to her. She turned.  
"Hello, Sir."  
"Current Name?"  
"Sarah Angelo."  
"Current Contractor's full name?"  
"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, more commonly know as Lizzy Midford."  
"Where are you going?"  
"The village not to far from here."  
"Reasoning?"  
"It is a part of my contract. She fell in love with a demon and wishes to be with him. I am simply obliging like I should. Now, I believe I need a half-demon and a carriage check." The man looked up at her and smiled.  
"Alright."

He followed her outside with five other people, three men, two women. Lizzy was still sound asleep and one of the woman picked her up and rifled through her pockets and clothing.  
"Nothing seems to be out of order, so I'll let you both pass." The woman carrying Lizzy put her back down on the seat and the girl's eyes jumped open.  
"Wh-what's going on?!" She screamed.  
"We're at the first stop, My Lady."  
"This is Lady Elizabeth Midford?"  
"Please! I'm Lizzy!" She said, offering a hand. The man shook it gently, like it would to turn to ash if he grabbed it too hard.  
"Nice to meet you." He said with a small smile. He stepped out of the way to let a teenage girl through.  
"This is the half-demon who will be traveling with you until you come to the final checkpoint," He said, motioning to the girl. "Her name is Victoria."  
"You can call me Vicky or Tori." She said.

Victoria had long red hair that went down to her lower back and brushed against her waist. Her eyes were the same color as Sarah's_ (A/N: The same as Sebastian's)._ She had pointed teeth like a demon, but a warm personality like Lizzy. She wasn't really smiling, smirking might be a better word here, but she seemed nice enough to Lizzy. She climbed into the carriage and sat down next to Lizzy, fixing her hair and clothes.

She was wearing a black dress that stopped a little bit below her knees, and the sleeves went down to her elbows. She had her bangs pinned back so they didn't hang in her face. She smiled lightly behind her emerald eyes.  
"You're showing far too much skin!" Lizzy exclaimed. She shrugged.  
"Clothing discrimination changes like the weather where you're headed. This is what's fashionable in the village right now," The girl ruffled through her bag, pulling out another dress. It was light blue with white trim. "I brought one for you, Lizzy-sama." She said, handing it to the girl.  
"W-wow... And what does -sama mean?"  
"'Sama' is a Japanese suffix meaning Lord or Lady. I speak fluent Japanese as well as British English, but I am fond of using those suffixes," She changed the subject. "There is a changing area up ahead we can stop at so you can put it on. It's also a store you can shop at for new clothes."  
"I don't have any of your money!"  
"They'll take any money you have. English pounds with work fine," Victoria answered. "Sarah, that's your name right?" The woman nodded. "Did you need to make a second stop before the final check?"  
"Yes. In the small middle village for demons."  
"Okay. I have to inform Master of this."  
"Master? I should probably know about this person, right?"  
"Yeah. He's a new demon, only been one for three or four years and he's got a really powerful demon as a BUTLER. You have no idea how disrespectful it is for a demon to serve under a human being."  
"But all contracts-"  
"I know, but he was a human and now he's a demon and he's STILL his butler. Ha! It was so funny when he came into town with him as a butler! Truthfully, that idler demon could've run the town himself! But this CHILD, not much older than both of us, decides he's going to be the Master. Honestly!"  
"Umm... What is the demon's name?"  
"Well, you wouldn't know his real name, but his current name is Sebastian Michaelis."  
"I-is Master named... Ceil Phantomhive?"  
"Y-yeah! How did you know that?"  
"Because before he left his mansion he was my fiancé." Victoria's eyes got wide.  
"I-I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay!" Lizzy chirped. "I'm going to be with Ceil after years of being apart! I don't mind what you said about him becoming Master, either. Ceil is the type of kid who takes charge! He headed a whole company!"  
"I've heard about that. Some of the poorer half-demon children clean up foods and such for Master, and they ask him questions. He answers almost all of them, but most of the time they're questions about London or his mansion, or the servants there. Are they nice?"  
"They're wonderful! Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finnian are they're names, you see. Mey-Rin used to be an assassin! Sebastian said that she's very skilled and her eyes are an interesting color so she doesn't let anybody see them. Bard, that's what we call Bardroy, used to be a warrior in the English Army! He was skilled with battle plans and strategy. And Finny, who's so loud and sweet was kept in a small room and tested on with chemicals that make him super strong! He's capable of lifting up HUGE piles of rocks and logs! He can even carry a whole horse with just one hand!"  
"Wow!" Victoria remarked. "Can I ask you something, Lizzy-sama?"  
"Sure!"  
"What was Master like before he left his original home and became a demon?" Lizzy sighed contently.  
"Well, Ceil probably wasn't very different than how he is now. He was always very... how should I put this... nice-and-neat-and-tidy! His mansion was always neat and clean and everything look perfect. Now I know it was Sebastian pulling off all those incredible feats!" She said happily, looking at the held-demon. "... C-can You reach me some Japanese?"  
Victoria smiled. "Sure."

For the next hour, Victoria taught Lizzy several basic things in Japanese. Hello, goodbye, the differences in suffixes, the basics.  
"This is hard!" Lizzy had whined when Victoria tried to teach her how to right in kanji.  
"Yes, Japanese is MUCH easier to speak than write."  
"I'm bored! Sarah, when are we gonna get to the next stop?"  
"We've just arrived."

**_Did I make it? Did I make it? YOSH! OVER 2,000! Here is chapter 5! Thank you for reading and please review! -Chiharu-chan_**


	6. Chapter 6: Her Maid, Second Stopping

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Lizzy's Contract **

**Chapter 6: Her Maid, Second Stopping**

**_Ugh, I'm sorry this chapter's short, but I really couldn't think of another chapter and I said they were making a second stop, so this is it! R&R if you like it and even if you didn't! :)_**

_-_  
_September 7, 1889. Time: 9:37 in the Evening._

Sarah Angelo had the man who drove their carriage stop in front of a small wooden shack on the outskirts of a small town midway between the first stop and the objective of her current Mistress.

Lizzy and Victoria had fallen asleep long ago while Victoria had tried to teach Lizzy how to WRITE in Japanese. The woman regarded her Mistress and Mistress's newfound friend happily. She quietly exited the carriage and walked to the door of the house, knocking quietly on the wood.

A young woman, with the appearance of her early to mid twenties, answered the door. She had long, curly blonde hair.  
"Good evening," she said with a bow, "are you here to see the Master?"  
"I am," Sarah replied, "Is he home?"  
"Of course," the woman said, "I will inform him of your arrival immediately. Please come in." Sarah smiled slightly and entered the building.  
"Thank you," She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She sat down in the room the other woman told her to sit in, admiring the satin couch and handcrafted chairs. A few candles were lit, but most of the light in the room came from the fire, flickering in the hearth. A pot of tea and two cups sat on a small table next to the couch Sarah sat upon.

"The Master will see you in just a moment," the woman said, quickly opening and shutting the door before and after she said it. Sarah nodded at stared at the fire. Her amber eyes followed the flames as they flowed up, flickering and licking at the air. It was almost as if the dance the flames were performing was to the same rhythm as her favorite song.

It was a few moments before she heard the door open again.  
"I would have assumed you had poured yourself some tea already," a man's voice said. It was deep and flowed like honey.  
"I have no reason to take something that is not mine without permission," Sarah replied, "but I suppose a cup would be nice." The man smiled and poured two cups, handing one to the woman across from him and keeping the other to himself, sitting down in the chair across from the couch Sarah sat on.

His suit was hand-tailored, but then again, any demon wore hand-tailored clothes while under contract. His eyes were the same color as Sarah's, a soul piercing amber and they smiled contently on the maid.

"It certainly has been a while," he remarked after a moment, "but all that aside, I believe you are looking for our village."  
"Yes," Sarah replied, "My current Mistress said that the new Master of the village had a take-charge attitude."  
"Yes," the man said, taking a small dip of his tea, "The Young Master has completely changed the way things work in the village. I find his efforts to be quiet good. The town is now self-sufficient and the agricultural aspect is running smoothly. There is always something to eat, no matter who you are.

"The only new concept I do not like is that if you wish to leave for contracts, you have to write to the Young Master and tell him you are leaving. Not that it matters for me, however."

"I was about to inquire," Sarah said, setting down her empty teacup. The china made a soft clinking sound as it settled on the mahogany coffee table.

"I heard you took up contract with a noblewoman from London," the man said, pouring more tea into her cup and then his own, "who is she?"  
"She says to be the former fiancée of the young demon who has taken to being Master of the village," Sarah said, "Elizabeth Midford is her name. Do you know of her?"  
"She was certainly very close to the Master. She was a bit too excited for his tastes, but he truly did love her, no matter what his said."

"I see," Sarah replied, another sip of tea disappearing behind her lips, "Interesting."  
"They got along well nonetheless," the man continued after pouring more tea for the woman, "Lady Elizabeth spent a great deal of her time trying to make the Master happy, and I suppose she hasn't stopped."  
"Do you believe he left England to come here because of her?"  
"If you mean to say that he did not care for her, that would be incorrect. If Lady Elizabeth was somehow involved in his decision to leave, it would have been only to protect her," the man said, casting his eyes toward the fire. The flames reflected in his eyes and were mirrored back to the fire.

The two demons sat in silence for a long while. Five pots of tea had been shared between the two and the maid simply brought another whenever the current pot was empty. They mostly just stared at each other. It was uncustomary for demons to behave like this unless under contact, which Sarah was, but it was apparent that neither wanted to raise their voice. This was an orphanage for young half-demons, abandoned and too young to become members of the village without at least one parent.

The door opened quietly and a small boy walked in. He was nine to ten years old and had a set of piercing fangs. His blue eyes surveyed Sarah for a moment before turning to the man.  
"I… I hurt Hanna. She's… she's really hurt." The man put his hand on the boy's head.  
"She will be fine. The nurse will take care of her and your punishment will be minimal, okay?" The boy sniffled and nodded.  
"Thank you," he turned to Sarah, "goodbye, Mistress." He left the room, leaving the two alone again.

"They seem to like you."  
"They are taught from a young age to respect to respect pureblooded peoples," The man replied, setting down his teacup.  
"I came here to ask something of you," Sarah said, setting hers down as well.  
"What?"  
"I have never turned anyone into a demon before, thus I have no idea how a Contract could work under those circumstances."  
"Explain."  
"Lady Elizabeth has wished for two things. One, to find Ceil Phantomhive. Two, to be with him forever," Sarah leaned back in her chair, "Now, I'm not entirely sure if that means until she dies or if that honestly means forever."  
"I would say that means forever, just to be sure. And the turning of a demon means that you consume the soul, but leave the spirit. The spirit has a completely different taste than the soul does, so you should be able to differentiate between the two. If the soul is bitter, the spirit will be sweet as honey. If the soul is sweet as honey, the spirit will be bitter." The woman nodded. She, as said, was not used to leaving the spirit in her Contractor. The people who would contract her were usually bitter men, wanting either a sex toy or someone more powerful than themselves to kill a person they held a grudge against. They had ugly, bitter, foul tasting souls, so the spirit was her favorite part. It was beautiful, savory, and wonderful tasting.

_But,_ she surmised, _it will be easier to leave the spirit in this girl. Her soul is sweet like candy so her spirit will be foul._

"I believe you should be going. If the carriage travels all night, you can arrive by noon tomorrow." The man said, standing. Sarah mimicked the act. He shook her hand and brought her in for something similar to a hug.

"This will be hard for you at first. You may have side-contracts, but you always have to be there for your Mistress." The man whispered in her ear, softly kissing her neck right below her ear. Sarah whispered back,  
"I understand. I believe that the spirit of Ceil Phantomhive will be something I will enjoy taking when his time officially comes." The mans lips were kissed, quietly and sweetly.

"I have a feeling I will see you tomorrow in the village," She said, pulling away from him and walking towards the door.  
"As do I."  
"Goodbye, Sebastian Michaelis." And with that, she opened the door and returned to the carriage.

_-_  
_September 8, 12:00 Midnight._

"Drive all night, sir. We should reach the town by noon tomorrow." The man nodded.  
"To the town of Demon Peace we go." He snapped the reigns and the horses pushed forward. Sarah contently watched Lizzy and Victoria.  
"Peaceful dreams to you both," she whispered, looking our the window and into the dark.

* * *

_**Like I said, short. This probably wasn't a necessary chapter, but oh well! :D R&R! -Chiharu**_


End file.
